Cuckoo Zombie
For the similar zombie from Plants vs. Zombies, see Jack-in-the-Box Zombie. 225px |strength = 4 |health = 1 |cost = 2 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Crazy |tribe = Clock Pet Zombie |trait = None |ability = None |flavor text = He always knows what time it is. CRAZY TIME!}} Cuckoo Zombie is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 2 to play and has 4 /1 . He does not have any traits or abilities. His closest plant counterpart is Zapricot. Origins He is based on Jack-in-the-Box Zombie in Plants vs. Zombies. However, he holds a Cuckoo Clock instead of a jack-in-the-box in this game, which does not detonate unlike the former. The word "cuckoo" in his name has two meanings. The first meaning is a reference to the cuckoo clock he holds, and the second refers to how he acts and looks crazy. His description and tribe make a reference to the clock he holds. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribes:' Clock Pet Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description He always knows what time it is. CRAZY TIME! Update history Update 1.22.12 * Strategies With Cuckoo Zombie could be used as an early-game glass cannon since he has enough strength to do a big chunk of damage to your opponent or destroy almost every plant playable by then, but you might be better off saving him for a bit later since the more dangerous plants can be played a turn or two later. If you wish for Cuckoo Zombie to hit your opponent, he could be played on an empty lane, but your opponent can easily block it with one of their weak plants to essentially waste him. To prevent that, you should prepare a removal card to destroy that plant. On the other hand, using him to destroy a threatening plant only requires you to play Cuckoo Zombie right in front of that plant. While plant tricks are able to remove him either way, there is nothing you can do about that. Cuckoo Zombie goes well with Valkyrie and in rush decks in general, as Cuckoo Zombie is a prime target most of the time. Electric Boogaloo and can use boosting cards to keep Cuckoo Zombie alive for longer and make him even bigger of a threat. On top of that, they can also grant him Frenzy so that Cuckoo Zombie can still hit their opponent after destroying whatever is blocking him. Electric Boogaloo can also pair him up with Cat Lady and Zookeeper since Cuckoo Zombie is a pet, and he fits with the general rush style of pet decks too. Professor Brainstorm could make him do a bonus attack via , Mustache Monument, or Lurch for Lunch; while he can't grant Cuckoo Zombie survivability or extra strength, it is a more immediate response in case of an opportunity. However, if you want to do 4 damage for just a turn, Tennis Champ is usually better as she costs 1 brain less to play. Against He may have high strength, but his 1 makes him easy to pick off. You can take out a single Cuckoo Zombie with any early-game card, and groups of them with Sour Grapes or Scorched Earth. Trivia *Cuckoo Zombie is the only clock zombie in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. Gallery 855D2901-1C73-4348-9127-6C96A67E6630.png|Cuckoo Zombie's statistics CuckooCard.png|Cuckoo Zombie's card CuckooZombieCardLocked.jpg|Cuckoo Zombie's grayed out card CuckooZombieCardSprite.png|Cuckoo Zombie's card image HD Clock.png|HD Cuckoo Zombie CuckooIdle2.jpeg|Cuckoo Zombie idling Cuckoo Zombie attacking.jpeg|Cuckoo Zombie attacking Defeated Cuckoo Zombie.jpeg|Cuckoo Zombie destroyed Giant Cuckoo.png|Gigantic Cuckoo Zombie due to a glitch Frenzy Cuckoo.jpg|Cuckoo Zombie with the Frenzy trait otk cuckoo.jpg|Cuckoo Zombie Fused with Lost Colosseum SecretAgentUsedonCuckooZombie.png|Secret Agent being played on Cuckoo Zombie CuckooPack.png|Cuckoo Zombie on a Basic Pack Old Cuckoo Zombie Description.png|Cuckoo Zombie's statistics Cuckoo Zombie card.PNG|Cuckoo Zombie's card Choice between Cuckoo Zombie and Exploding Imp.jpeg|The player having the choice between Cuckoo Zombie and as the prize for completing a level before update 1.2.11 Category:Clock cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Pet cards